


Drink Up Me Hearties (You Ho)

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Pirates, questionable pirate pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Tsukishima comes along to the captains meetings along with Captain Daichi and gets more attention than he bargained for from Captain Blackiron of the Kitty Pryde





	Drink Up Me Hearties (You Ho)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psiten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/gifts).



> Written for Bonus Round 1 of SASO 2017. Prompt from Psiten: The annual council of pirate captains to carve out territories and alliances is a big deal, so Tsukki, a relative newbie on board the Blackwing is more than a little confused that the captain of the Kitty Pryde is spending most of his time trying to plunder *him*.

Tsukishima isn't 100% sure how you end up being a pirate captain, but after five minutes of the pirate council he's ready to believe they just pick the loudest fucking guy and give him a hat bigger than his mouth. And sometimes a parrot. 

"HEY HEY HEY!" Captain Bokuto toasts Captain Daichi, bumping their steins of grog together so forcefully that half the grog ends up all over them. Daichi just laughs, though, more at ease than Tsukishima has ever seen their captain on the deck of their own boat in the few months he's been sailing on the Blackwing. Then again the bunch of recruits Tsukishima got hired along with are every bit as loud and bizarre as this collections of weirdoes, so Tsukishima will allow that perhaps his captain has had his hands full getting them trained up just barely enough to keep them from crashing the boat. 

"Hello, little crow," a voice murmurs in Tsukishima's ear, and he whirls suddenly to find Captain Blackiron, Kuroo Tetsurou, smirking at him with a cheshire grin. He's got a flared red coat down to glossy black boots, narrowed eyes sweeping over Tsukishima head to foot. Everything about him looks lazy but clever, sharp, and it's not wonder they call his crew the cats. "Mm, usually your captain brings a different flavor of arm candy to this party."

"Sorry to disappoint," Tsukishima snaps, thinking about how sometimes Sugawara's voice echoes out of the captain's quarters, before he remembers he's not supposed to speak that way to other captains. 

"I'm far from disappointed," Kuroo tells him. His gaze flicks down to Tsukishima's ink-stained fingers, back up to the glasses perched on his nose. "Navigator, hm?"

"Apprenticed," Tsukishima admits, not sure why he's admitting anything to this guy. He's really not sure why he doesn't pull his mug back when Kuroo leans closer to pour more grog into it.

"Mmhmm." Kuroo clinks their mugs together. "I have quite a collection of maps, if you're interested."

"In your quarters, right?" Tsukishima asks sharply. "That doesn't actually work on anyone, does it, Captain?"

Kuroo laughs outright, choking a little on his drink. When he sets it down, his grin is spreading wider, the kind of grin that coaxes you to ask to be let in on the joke. "Works on people who want it to work on them, Glasses."

"Tsukishima," Tsukishima corrects, not a fan of cutesy nicknames. Pirates are particularly fond of them, he's learned since he joined up, despite his best efforts to discourage them. 

"Moon, eh?" Kuroo nods like that makes sense, leans in like they're sharing a secret, shoulder to shoulder. "So it's true what they say, that the Blackwing flies by night again? It's been a long time since she had her sails stripped, flightless crows with no wings."

Tsukishima bares his teeth. "We won't let anyone call us that anymore!" 

"Do tell," Kuroo purrs; embarrassed, Tsukishima throws back the rest of his drink to cool his cheeks. It's a mistake, because Kuroo just refills it. "There used to be a contest between your crew and mine, did you know? Before Daichi and my time as captains. A contest of skill and luck." He produces a gold coin as if from thin air, twirls it over his knuckles and palm so that it glitters in the dim light. "Maybe it's time to revive it, eh, little moon?"

Somehow Tsukishima drinks too much, somehow ends up back in Blackiron's cabin, Kuroo unlacing the ties of his black shirt and dropping it to the floor, their hips rocking together with the roll of the ocean, the sound of skin on skin as Kuroo rides Tsukishima the same as the slap of waves on the hull of the boat. The Kitty Pryde's a sleek, brightly painted thing, just like her captain, Tsukishima thinks, still mostly drunk as he runs fingers along the ornate, curled edges of Kuroo's headboard. Garish but fast, nimble about the rudder. 

"Wasn't lyin' about the maps, y'know," Kuroo mutters, sprawled on his stomach, careless of how sweaty and sticky they are against his sheets. His hair is sticking up in all directions and Tsukishima reaches down to yank it, making Kuroo groan weakly. "Damn, have some mercy, kid." He rolls over, everything on display, and laughs when Tsukishima blushes pink across his nose and cheeks. "Unless you wanna kiss it for good luck. That'd be fine."

"You've got all the luck you need, shitty captain," Tsukishima retorts, planting a foot against Kuroo's hip to kick him into rolling off the bed with a satisfying crash.


End file.
